


Jelly Pit Sock Grab

by XxXaishiteruXxX



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bathrooms, Hand Jobs, Hose, M/M, Swearing, jelly wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXaishiteruXxX/pseuds/XxXaishiteruXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sasuke didn't know whose idea it was to hold a jelly wrestling/sock grab tournament at their elite private school, but he had a feeling that it wasn't going to end up well."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jelly Pit Sock Grab

"Three, two, one, go!" Screams filled the air as Sakura and Ino lunged at each other from inside the massive pit of jelly, shrieking and pinning each other to the floor. Sasuke didn't know whose idea it was to hold a jelly wrestling/sock grab tournament at their elite private school, but he had a feeling that it wasn't going to end up well. Even as he and his opponent began to pull on their socks, he saw Tsunade, the principal, glaring at Kakashi for letting his Business Operations and Management students organise such an event.

Sasuke was shaken from his musings as Hinata came up to him and placed a head-guard on him, and then placed another on his opponent – Naruto. How the hell he and the dobe got matched together he didn't know, but Sasuke was certain that the apprehension he was feeling stemmed from the fact that he and Naruto would be wrestling in a pit of industrial strength jelly – in front of other people of all things.

Naruto sent a cocky smirk Sasuke's way. "You're going down, Teme," the blond taunted. The Uchiha simply smirked and turned to listen to Iruka as he informed them of the rules. Once prepped, the two boys made their way up the side of the pit, slipping and sliding on the jelly splashed around during the girls' match. They sat down, back to back, and Sasuke's trepidation immediately increased ten-fold. God knows why, but he did not like this idea at all. Damn the dobe for forcing him into this stupid thing.

Just as he was considering forfeiting the match, Iruka started counting down. "Three, two, one, go!" The two friends twisted around and lunged, the socks on the other's feet their only objective. At least, that's what Sasuke had thought. They twisted and turned, both coming so close to tearing a sock off that it was getting ridiculous, until about halfway through the one minute time period, when Sasuke felt a hand in a very unexpected place. The Uchiha froze for only a second, but it was the longest second he had ever lived. His eyes met those of his best friend and they flashed dangerously, warning the idiot that if he didn't remove his hand from the raven's manhood that second, there would be hell to pay. Too bad for Naruto, he realised what Sasuke's look threatened just a millisecond too late, and he grunted as he was thrown backwards, Sasuke diving at him with a mad glint in his eyes. The crowd held their breath as Sasuke dove, but two seconds later the Uchiha resurfaced, the blond's dripping sock in his out-stretched hand. The crowd went wild. After all, why wouldn't they? The two sexiest guys in school had just wrestled in a pit of jelly, and their shirts were now clinging to their well-toned, muscular bodies. What's not to like?

Sasuke, on the other hand, was pissed. _What the hell was that moron playing at?_ The Uchiha scowled and chucked Naruto's sock at his stupid, blond face before storming off to the marshalling area to get rid of the fucking jelly now coating his body.

Naruto just stood in the pit, dumbfounded, before he realised what had just happened. "Shit!" he swore, before sliding out of the pit and gong after Sasuke. That was _not_ meant to fucking happen….

oOo

Sasuke was livid, and TenTen smiled at him knowingly as he walked over to the marshalling area to hand back the socks he had borrowed. He glared at the girl, but to no avail; TenTen simply broke down into insatiable giggles and wrote down the points he had received. Sasuke scowled and stalked away to a quiet, isolated area near a clump of pine trees, hoping to avoid the collection of shocked and amused looks he knew would eventually be shot at him.

As he arrived, he heard a shouted plea coming from his blond, idiotic best friend. "Sasuke! Sasuke, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't realise, well, I didn't mean for –! "

"Piss off, Uzumaki," Sasuke growled, turning around to face the blond. "I don't appreciate being grabbed like that in public, especially by yo –." The Uchiha, who by this time had turned to glare at Naruto, halted mid-sentence and did his best to hide a smirk. Naruto, being the complete idiot he was, had neglected to realise that white clothing went see-through when wet, and had proceeded to wear a white singlet and white board -shorts. As much as Sasuke had been livid before, he couldn't deny that the sight in front of him threatened to make his pants rather tight, and he had to tear himself away from the image of Naruto's singlet clinging to his well-toned abs and his pants doing nothing to hide the bright blue boxers beneath them.

"Sasuke? Umm… is something… wrong?" Naruto inquired warily. When he got no reply, the blond huffed and began to walk away to clean off the jelly, muttering something about stupid bastards who couldn't finish what they began.

Sasuke smirked and began to follow Naruto towards the hose. "Oh, I'll finish this alright."

oOo

When Naruto reached the fire hose that was to be used to clean off all the jelly, he found that he and Sakura were the only ones there. Sakura hadn't seen any of the events that had occurred between the two boys, and so the sour mumbling of the blond caught her off guard. Immediately, she inquired as to why Naruto was so annoyed.

"Stupid bastard and his stupid over-reactions… Stupid smirk…Stupid silence… Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Sakura wasn't sure what exactly she was supposed to make of that, but a quick glance at the figure silently appearing behind the blond told her not to question it. She simply patted him on the shoulder and told him not to worry, before walking off to a spot where she was hidden from prying eyes such as her own. What followed caused a river-sized nosebleed.

Whilst Naruto had been raging at Sakura about the behaviour of the Uchiha, said Uchiha had snuck up behind him and picked up the hose. Putting a finger to his lips so as to warn Sakura against saying anything, he waited until the pink-haired girl was gone before launching his plan into action. "Naruto," he sighed. "I'm sorry for getting pissed off at you earlier. You just took me by surprise, is all."

"Surprise? Oh, was that a– Ahhh!" Naruto turned around and was cut off with a bit of a surprise of his own.

"You said I didn't finish the things I started? Well, let's see about that," Sasuke smirked. While apologising to the blond, he'd slowly started to turn the hose on, and aimed it so that the water would hit Naruto right in the centre of the spiral tattoo on his stomach.

"Ahh! Sasuke, you bastard! Turn the–ahh!–damn water off! It's cold and– Nnngh!"

Sasuke smirked as he heard the blond's pleas, but said smirk faltered as he heard the last noise emitted from the loudmouth. He looked at the blond teen, trying to determine why his shrieks of displeasure had suddenly transformed into moans of a somewhat erotic nature. Looking at Naruto's face, Sasuke saw that the dobe's cheeks were sporting a faint pink tinge, and his eyelids were half closed.

With an almost silent gasp of disbelief, Sasuke's eyes travelled lower, past the blond's well-toned chest that clearly showed two hardened nipples, and down to just below his waist. Sasuke really did gasp this time; Naruto was sporting a rather prominent hard-on.

In his astonishment, Sasuke dropped the hose he was holding and lifted his eyes to meet the blond's. Naruto searched the raven's eyes for a second, and after seeing the shock clearly evident, the cyan-eyed teen ran as fast as possible in his current condition towards the boy's toilets. Sasuke just stood there, trying to come to terms with the tears Naruto seemed to be fighting back as he ran off, along with what he had just bared witness to. Naruto, his best friend, was turned on. By him. Sasuke shook his head and turned to follow the blond towards the bathroom, stopping to make sure that Sakura was okay. He found her crouched behind one of the many flights of stairs in the school, gazing in the direction of the hose with an expression of disbelief and excitement on her face. He uttered a single "Hn." and continued on his way, trying to work out just what he was doing.

oOo

As Sasuke arrived outside the boy's toilets, he heard a cubicle door slam. Putting aside all thought of what could go wrong, the dark-haired teen stepped into the bathroom.

Upon entering, Sasuke found that only one of the two cubicles was closed, and that Naruto had clearly forgotten to lock the door. He pushed it open slightly, and stepped inside.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I mean it. Your hand may have slipped, it may have been done purposely, I don't know, but it wasn't the touch that annoyed me. It was the publicity of it all. I freaked, and I'm sorry."

"Sas…" Sasuke looked into the blue eyes opposite him and was confronted with a vast array of emotions. Regret, sadness, forgiveness, hope, longing and lust, coupled with tears silently flowing down tanned cheeks. The sight caused the raven to throw caution to the wind, and he locked the cubicle before stepping forward until he was nose-to-nose in the confined space with his best friend.

Naruto's breathing hitched as he felt a pair of lips softly remove any trace of his lingering tears, before pressing tentatively against his own. A question. Surprised and elated, the blond pressed back in reply, lacing his arms around the pale neck to lock himself in place.

Sasuke placed his hands on the blond's waist, his tongue grazing over the seam of Naruto's lips in a teasing manner. Naruto groaned and parted his lips, allowing the wet muscle entry whilst invading Sasuke's mouth with his own.

Sasuke smirked as their tongues battled for dominance, moving a hand across the tanned waist to palm the erection still prominent through those blue boxers, making the blond gasp wantonly. The raven continued to palm the blond, his other hand travelling north to pinch and twist a hardened nipple. The combined stimulation had Naruto groaning in need and he began thrusting against Sasuke's hand, eager for release. The raven broke the kiss and Naruto whimpered, but Sasuke simply placed a line of chaste kisses from the corner of his mouth to his ear as he switched a hand to provide stimulation to the other nipple, giving the blond's ear a hard suck.

This final act had Naruto seeing stars, and he muffled the yell of Sasuke's name in the raven's neck as he reached his peak. The Uchiha smirked as he heard the muffled scream, and gave the blond one last kiss, supporting him against the wall. His eyes pursued the blond in front of him, and Naruto gulped at the glint reflected in them; they promised that things had only just begun. A final smirk, a final gulp, and Sasuke only had one final thought as Naruto pressed his lips to him again, Sasuke's fingers lacing together in the blond locks. _Thank fuck for industrial strength jelly._


End file.
